


This is Not Fair

by NovaBlaster



Series: SaiTen fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Denial, F/M, Fluff (I guess), Gonta only says like one line in the whole fic, I might be a little mean to Kokichi, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kokichi is still gay, Tenko is not as gay as she thought she was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBlaster/pseuds/NovaBlaster
Summary: Tenko had many boys try to enter her life, and they all left the same way. Thrown against a wall.Yet she can't seem to get rid of this persistent little bugger. Why does he try so hard? Why must he be so nice to her when she isn't? WHY DOES HE LOOK SO CUTE?!That was cheating.It wasn't fair.





	This is Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> *Obligatory 'first fic so be nice' yadda yadda yadda* Anyways, I saw a lack of Tenko/Shuichi stories so I decided to add one plus am already working on another. Please tell me what you guys think and what I can improve on cause I want to give this rare pairing the justice it deserves.

If people were to say that Tenko hated man, that would be an understatement. She wishes that they never existed in the first place. If she could, she would have exterminated all of them without a second though. A point she made sure that all the degenerate males in her school know about and that she has no desire in getting acquainted with any of them.

Except for one that is. ~~~~

She didn’t know what to think when one of said degenerate males walked up to her with a greeting and a hand stretched out in a handshake. He was wearing all black with a hat that made it very hard to look into his eyes. The fact that his skin was also pale as a ghost as well as him looking slim and you had the very definition of shady.

So, the most natural response for her was to throw him over her head.

It was after that encounter that she learned that his name was Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. So now she has a name for her new victim. He should feel honored that Tenko would go out of her way to even remember him in the first place. At least now he knows not to get closer to her.

She was mistaken.

It was a few days after she flipped him that he tried once again. This time bringing a peace offering in the form of sweets. Now normally, Tenko would accept any gift being sent her way if it was from a female. This, unfortunately, came from a male so it will not do.

“I know we haven’t gotten off on the right foot the other day, so I was hoping if we could try again.” Shuichi said, and he sounded earnest as he handed over the sweets over to her.

Tenko threw the sweets out the window without a second thought; which has hit a non-suspecting student in the head. She felt victorious for thwarting a male’s plan for all of three seconds until she saw Shuichi’s heartbroken face. Geez, she didn’t know he was _that_ sensitive.

“Shuichi!”

 It probably doesn’t help that Kaede was just around the corner to witness everything.

She was next to the Detective before Tenko could blink, fussing over him and asking if he was okay even though it was quite clear that he was, in fact, not okay. The Pianist send Tenko a heated glare that if it came from a degenerate male then Tenko would have done more than glare back. In this case, however, she flinched back from the righteous female fury.

“What was that all about? He was just trying to be nice! How can you be so cruel?” Kaede demanded and okay, she might be overreacting a little bit over some sweets being thrown out the window and a crying boy but in Tenko’s defense, the degenerate male should have known better than to try in getting closer to her. Especially when trying to give her something. Before she could make that point, she was interrupted by Kaede stomping over to her while pointing at Shuichi.

“Apologize!” Yeah right! Tenko almost scoffed but another glare from Kaede made her rethink her decision to do so.

And if Tenko was being honest, even she thought that she might have gone a little overboard, but it was too late to get the sweets back (a look over the window confirmed it as the student from before was happily eating them.) so she guesses that this is the only way that she could make amends.

Doesn’t mean she had to like it.

Swallowing her pride and resentment, chanting to herself that she was only doing this because a girl told her to, and walked to Shuichi who was starting to look a little bit nervous from the imposing figure that was the Aikido Master approaching and this time Tenko did scoffed. He wore his heart at his sleeves like that other degenerate male that she didn’t bothered remembering. Mako- something or another.

Finally, in front of him, Tenko found she couldn’t mutter the words. Opening and closing her mouth multiple times, yet nothing came out. She could _feel_ Kaede getting more impatient with each second and it wasn’t really helping in the least. At least Shuichi didn’t look nervous anymore and instead raised an eyebrow in confusing when he noticed he wasn’t being hit. Tenko sighed in resignation.

“I… I-I’m s-sorry… For t-throwing away your… G-G-Gift…” Tenko murmured just loud enough for both Shuichi and Kaede to hear. God that hurt Tenko more than she thought it would. She quickly turned on her heels and walked away.

She didn’t get far before Shuichi called out to her. “I know this wouldn’t mean much coming from me but…”

The pause in his sentence made her turn to him, her interest peaked. At least for now.

She didn’t have to wait long. “I really hope that we’ll be able to get along one day. I would really like it if we could become friends.” Shuichi smiled, a brilliant smile that even Tenko couldn’t deny the sincerity behind it.

If Tenko was asked later, she would deny that her heart skipped a beat.

……

Another few days has passed since that day and Tenko was ashamed to admit that her mind kept drifting to that day; especially Shuichi. She couldn’t explain it. It was like he wormed his way into her head and wouldn’t leave no matter how much she tried.

She hasn’t thought much of him when they first meet. In fact, she didn’t think of him at all. He was just a degenerate male that has gotten the gift of life and was in the same room as her, not worth her time at all.

Tenko could have gotten over this, ignored it completely even, if it weren’t for the fact that Shuichi made it his mission to be by her side all the time.

When he said he wanted to be friends, he really means it.

Tenko tried to get rid of him. She really did. But he was very persistent for some reason and practically stayed next to her. She would say (accuse), on more than one occasion, that he had an ulterior motive to getting closer to her.

He would just smile that damming smile that she was quickly growing weak to and said, “I just want to make sure that you’re happy Tenko.”

This is not fair.

Tenko could feel it. Her will. Her strength. Diminishing. Growing weaker… Weaker…  Weaker…

Except she wasn’t.

Everyday when she would go to her dojo to work on her form as well as her strength. Tenko found that she wasn’t growing weaker. Far from it. She has the uncontrollable urge to refine her technique and protect those closest to her.

And that’s where she was today- as her fist colliding with the practice dummy over, and over, and over again.

Tenko wiped her sweat from her forehead before they could get in her eyes. She has to say, it was a very nice workout for her. All the tranquility, away from all the negative emotions that her classmates seem to release in waves over one thing or another.

Honestly, she was just happy that she was able to enjoy this moment by herself.

“Need a towel Tenko?”

Oh yeah, she forgot about him.

Tenko begrudgingly grabbed the towel hanging from Shuichi’s hand to wipe away the rest of her sweat, not at all trying to hide her discontent in having him inside her haven. Shuichi didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seems amused at her act.

Though Tenko couldn’t be sure with his hat still in the way but she could have sworn she saw a small ‘twinkle’ in his eyes.

She didn’t like it.

“What?” Tenko asked rather rudely. Shuichi didn’t mind, he got used to it. Being around her everyday has that kind of benefit. Truth be told, she kind of scared him at first but he soon found that she was actually quite harmless.

As harmless a person that can easily throw you can be.

“Are you still upset because of what Kokichi said?” Shuichi questioned. It wasn’t as if he was trying to make her mad or anything, but the mentioning of the Supreme Leader made Tenko’s face darken. With a loud ‘huff’, she turned her head away.

“I don’t want to think of that degenerate male. He thinks that his Ultimate Lab is better than mine. How shallow can he be? He should know that mine is the best!” Her rant received a chuckle from Shuichi who was trying not to show too much mirth in his eyes.

“I see. That’s really something.” He remarked. He must have sounded like he was not convinced as she turned an accusing glare at him.

“Oh, so you don’t believe me huh? Thinking that I’m a liar? Just like that degenerate male out there?” She didn’t shout, but you could hear the silent anger underneath her voice. Shuichi immediately backpedals.

“N-No! I wasn’t saying that at all. I just found it kind of funny out bothered you were about this.” He explained, silently praying that she wouldn’t throw him. Especially not over something like this.

“You think that’s funny? You really are a degenerate male! And I thought you were better than that!”

Was that a compliment? Shuichi shook his head and went back to the matters at hand. “I think you’re overreacting a little here. This is Kokichi we’re talking about here. He does everything he can to _annoy_ anyone and everyone.”

There… was some truth to Shuichi’s words. The black-haired Aikido Master took a deep, long breath. It wouldn’t do for her to lose her composure over something like this. Her training with her master wasn’t for nothing. Seeing Tenko visibly relax, Shuichi nodded slowly. Almost afraid that any fast movement would agitate her again.

“Are you ok now? You’re not going to throw me, are you?” Shuichi reached a hand out to her before stopping. That would really make her throw him. Tenko only looked away, her face flush red.

“For me to get so worked up like that. How embarrassing. My Master would be disappointed.” Tenko lamented. And people called Shuichi the emotional one. He decided not to say that though, lest he incurs her wrath.

“How about we go get some tea to calm down a little? My lab would be a great place to sit down. It has really comfortable chairs.” Tenko regards him with a skeptical stare.

“Why should I? In case you forgot, there’s poison in your lab.” Tenko suddenly gasp, as if she came to a shocking realization. She dramatically pointed a finger at him while taking a few steps back. “That’s it! You can’t beat me fairly in a match, so you decided to get rid of me with underhanded tactics! How low can you be?”

Shuichi only tilted his head to the side, confusion clear in his eyes from her absurd conclusion. “How would I get you to drink the poison exactly? You’re physically stronger than me.”

Tenko has an answer to that!

“You can put it in my tea when I’m not looking then I would be an easy target!” Tenko said. Why she was giving him ideas, she didn’t know. Tenko was convinced that this was a ploy for the Detective to get rid of the number 1 threat to males worldwide.

She will not fall so easily.

“We can just make the tea in the kitchen then go to my lab. Or even just stay in the kitchen if you’re really that worried.” Shuichi threw yet another wrench in her accusation. Opening her mouth to say something, yet when she couldn’t think of anything closed it. Finally, she just huffs and turns away.

 “I know my words wouldn’t mean anything,” Shuichi sighs. “But I promise I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want me to do. I just think that you could relax a little before you kill Kokichi.”

Tenko was still clearly hesitant in trusting him. Yes, he has been nothing but nice to her through the last couple of days that he decided to become a bother to her but that could always have been an act to get her guard down.

But Tenko must have warmed up to Shuichi in the few days that they had been together because she was starting to find it rather hard to say no to his pleading face.

Gritting her teeth, calling herself ‘stupid’ over and over again in her head, she gave a curt nod. “Fine… But if you get anywhere near the poison then I _will_ end you.”

“G-Great! Then let’s go.” Shuichi was much too happy for him to really process her words if the smile stretching his was any indication. He grabbed her hand without thinking and started dragging her to his lab. Something that Kokichi would have done.

“H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Hands off! I can go by myself.” That snapped Shuichi out of whatever haze he was in. He ripped his hand away like it was on fire, his face heating up. He adjusted his cap to hide the redness in his cheeks as best as his could.

“S-Sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” He muttered so softly that Tenko almost didn’t hear him. It only took a few seconds for her to realize that her face felt just as red.

She wishes she had a way to hide it.

“Let’s… Let’s just go.” Shuichi looks shocked. Rightfully so since he was sill standing. Unhurt. Tenko ignored him, walking ahead of him. After a moment, Shuichi was walking next to her, having caught up. She tried to ignore the way her hand felt cold, missing his warmth already.

……

Tenko was in class with some of the Ultimates. The rest doing who knows what, probably causing havoc around the academy. Himiko and Angie were next to her, talking about Atua and magic or something along the line; Tenko wasn’t really paying that much attention which was a surprise considering how Himiko-crazy she can get. Her silence would be unnerving of anyone was paying attention to her.

No one was, so she didn’t care.

It was only after she was wondering when the teacher was going to start the class that Shuichi walked in.

_Pretty._

That’s the first word that entered Tenko’s mind. Why? Because he walked in without his hat on for the first time. While everyone gave words of surprise at the unexpected absence of the hat, Tenko was too busy staring, noticing things that she hasn’t before.

His grey eyes seem to have a bit of confidence that wasn’t there before, though it was quite clear that it wasn’t enough as he would still cower from people when the Ultimates started crowding around him. His eyelashes were incredibly long and thick, much more than her own. There was even a strand of hair bobbing on the top of his head that move in conjunction with his emotion.

Adding the gentle expression that he has, and it gave him an almost feminine look, one that Tenko was begrudging to admit made him look pretty to her.

A hand waving in front of her face stopped her train of thoughts.

“Woo-hoo! Earth to Tenko!” Angie called out with her ever-present smile. She leaned her whole upper body to the right. “Wow, you were really staring at him so intensely weren’t you? Why’s that?” She leaned the other way. “Why, why?”

Having been caught, the only solution for Tenko was to flush red. “I-I wasn’t staring. I just spaced out is all.”

“Wow that lie was so bad, even I feel embarrassed.” In an instant, Tenko embarrassment turned to anger when she came face to face with Kokichi: the worst degenerate of all.

“Someone is asking to get hurt.”

“Oh no, please don’t hurt me. I’m too delicate.”

Even Angie could hear the sarcasm. Then again, this is Kokichi we’re talking about.

“Now, please tell me why someone like you was staring at my beloved Shuichi?” Kokichi question, his gaze shifting to where the person of topic was. At the moment, Shuichi was in his own friend circle which consist of Kaede, Kaito, and Maki. They were almost always together to the point that the Supreme Leader was positive that they had foursomes daily. Or at least he would be if it weren’t for the fact that he was talking about Shuichi.

Tenko opened her mouth to respond but Kokichi beat her to the punch. “And you can’t say that you were thinking of how much of a degenerate he looks or something like that because you were looking at him like you wanted to ravage him.” And he said it all with an infuriating grin.

Tenko was damn sure that she wasn’t.

“Yes, yes! I also saw it. I was pretty sure that she was drooling too.” Angie helpfully supplied.

Wait, what?

Tenko quickly stood up, loudly scrapping the chair against the floor making some of the students turn their attention to her, Shuichi being one of them, but she didn’t pay much thought to that as she dramatically pointed at the two offenders.

“I was doing no such thing! How dare you two say such lies!” Even worse, Tenko’s body started to tense, getting ready to explode at any second. This was going to end with someone hurt and Shuichi knows this because his been watching her while she trained.

Wow, that made him sound like a stalker.

“Lies? Why would I lie? I hate liars.” Kokichi whined.

“I’m only saying what Atua saw.” Angie said, squishing her cheeks in shock.

“Lies! Lies! Lies!”

Kokichi’s grin now turned sinister.

“You know what I think?” Kokichi rhetorically asked.

“I really couldn’t care less what you think.” Tenko evenly answered.

“I think you’re lying to yourself.”

“What?”

“I think there’s something that even you don’t know.”

“What are you… No.”

“Hmm? What doesn’t she know?” Angie cut in, still smiling that smile of her despite the dangerous aura surrounding Tenko. Kokichi’s grin turned impossible wide.

“I’m glad you asked! You see, I think our dear friend isn’t quite as gay as she thought she was.”

“Kokichi-“

“I think…”

“Kokichi, you better not.”

“That…”

“Kokichi, I swear to _ATUA-“_

“SHE. LIKES. BOYS.”

Tenko’s primal roar echoes across the Academy.

……..

“Why did you provoke her on purpose Kokichi?” Shuichi released an exasperated sigh.

“Because it was… fun.” Came the pained reply.

Shuichi only looked up at the broken window.

The broken window that lead to their class.

The broken window that Kokichi was thrown out of.

It was three stories high.

Shuichi didn’t know what happened to Angie. She was there one second, cheering on Tenko as she threw the Supreme Leader, the next she was gone when the black-haired Aikido Master set her furious gaze at her. Tenko also disappeared at the same time and Shuichi can only deduce that she went after the Artist to mete out her own punishment.

Shuichi would pray for her safety, but by then it might already be too late.

Kokichi’s groan brought the Detective back to the matter at hand. Honestly, Kokichi was lucky that there was bush where he landed, or his injuries would have been even far worse.

Kokichi groans again and Shuichi sighs.

“Why aren’t you helping?!” Kokichi finally asked/demanded.

“Was I supposed to?” Shuichi responded but he kneeled anyways to pick up his… Friend? Putting one of his hands around his shoulder to make it easier, Kokichi had no problem with putting more weight on Shuichi than he really should.

The walk back to the Academy started out in silence. Something that Shuichi can appreciate but at the same time can’t help but worry. How often does Kokichi stays silent for more than 5 second? Much less for a whole minute? Shuichi can only imagine what was going through his mind.

“Why do you like Tenko?” Kokichi asked, curiosity lining his face.

Wasn’t what Shuichi thought he was going to ask.

“Wh-What?” Shuichi cleverly responded.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, more out of exasperation than anything else.

“I really don’t know what you see in her. She’s rather rude, hurts people for no reason, and she hates men with a burning passion!” Kokichi listed off, completely ignoring the fact that she only does the first two to him.

Shuichi tried, and failed, to not blush while turning his face away from the shorter teen. “I-It’s not that I like her or anything! I just can’t help but… Admire her strength, her dedication to help her friends and-“

“Oh my God, are you actually a girl? One of those tsundere girls that Tsumugi keeps talking about in her mangas?” Kokichi rudely asked with a blank face.

The Detective shot him an annoyed look. “You know… I can and will leave you here, Kokichi.”

“Ohohoho! Shuichi has some backbone.” Kokichi said with a mocking laugh. He was 90% certain that Shuichi wouldn’t do such a thing. Maybe. Hopefully. “Your time alone with Tenko had finally awaken your hatred for men.”

“Or you just bring the worse out of anyone you interact with.”

“That’s enough sass out of you, Shuichi.”

“I still can’t believe you survive that fall.” Shuichi shook his head, an obvious subject change that Kokichi allowed. He looked back the window. By now, students were under it. Most likely gossiping on the event and making up impossible conspiracies.

“If it weren’t for the fact that I’m the Supreme Leader, I could have sworn that I was actually the Ultimate Lucky Student. Glad there was a bush under me. Neheheheh- gah!” Kokichi winced, rubbing his stomach tenderly. Even with the bush in the way, he was thrown out of the third floor and the impact surely hurt him badly. Shuichi couldn’t help but look at him in sympathy.

“We’re almost inside the school. After that it should only be a few more minutes until we reach the infirmary.”

“We aren’t even inside yet? What’s taking you long?” Kokichi asked incredulously. He could have sworn that they have been walking for a few minutes now. Surely, they couldn’t have been _that_ far away from the entrance. “God you’re so slow…”  
“Sorry… I was carrying dead weight.” Shuichi deadpanned. His sympathy all but gone in an instant.

“Stop being mean to me Shuichi!” Kokichi shouted.

“Stop being impatient!” Shuichi countered.

“I’m injured! Move faster!”

“You’re aren’t exactly the lightest person, you know?”

“ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?”

Shuichi sighed for the who knows how many times now.

The silence returned after that. The only sound heard was the slow shuffling of the duos feet on the rough dirt with the sound of student talking around them acting as a nice background noises. It was just like how Shuichi likes it. Calm, serene, and if he had a nice book to read it would have been just perfect. Nothing could-

“So, when are you going to bang Tenko?”

Kokichi was dropped.

……

Kaede was squealing, Maki noted. It was annoying, and her glare wasn’t having any affect. Kaede either didn’t noticed the glare or she choose to ignore it completely.

She was indeed ignoring it, too busy shaking Kaito back and forth. “Did you see that?! Tenko was totally checking out Shuichi! You could see the ‘want’ in her eyes.” The Pianist squeals again. Kaito only stares at her like she grew a second head.

“You mean the crazy lesbo that wants to rip every dude’s balls off actually has a thing for Shuichi? Either his more of a chick magnet that I gave him credit for… Or you’re completely bonkers for thinking that.” Kaede pouted.

“Well excuse me for wanted the best for my friend!”

“How’s that wanting the best?” Kaito countered. “Shuichi and Tenko is like a combination asking to explode everywhere.”

Somewhere in the academy, Miu gave a thumbs-up.

Kaede was having none of Kaito’s pessimism. “Shuichi is the perfect man to handle Tenko’s… eccentric nature.”

That’s an understatement.  
“Kaede, you’re sending Shuichi into the fire without any heat-protection. His going to get burned… horribly.” Kaito argued back. Kaede’s frown deepens but before she could say anything, Maki cuts in.

“Why are we even talking about Shuichi’s love life? Shouldn’t you two worry about your own?” Maki asked, not that she cared. Really, she didn’t. “You’re going to end up alone forever if you keep playing matchmaker.”

“I’m not _playing_ matchmaker!” Kaede would have stomped her foot if she was standing. “I just said that I’m doing this for Shuichi. What part of that don’t you get?”

“Oh, I get it all right but,” Maki mutters, her steely red eyes never leaving Kaede’s purple ones. “Don’t you also like Shuichi?”

The Pianist’s mouth clamps shut.

“Oh yeah!” If this was a cartoon, a light bulb would have gone off above Kaito’s head. “Now that you mentioned it, Kaede would sometimes gush to us about how Shuichi is ‘adorable’ or something like that.”

“I-It’s nothing like that!” Kaede stammers. “His like a little brother to me. Nothing else.”

“Right…” Maki replies, completely unconvinced.

“Look,” Kaede began slowly, as if she was talking to a couple of children and to the pseudo Ultimate Child Caregiver, that was more than a little offensive. “This is the third time I’m saying this so pay attention this time; all I want is for Shuichi to be happy and he seems the happiest when his with Tenko.”

“What? Shuichi is having more fun with someone that is not us?” Kaito asked. Maki quirked an eyebrow.

“Sad that Shuichi is going to hang out with someone else and not us?” Maki asked back.

“Who’s to say that he can’t hang out with both you guys and Tenko?”

“Himiko’s right. We can still see him anytime we… Himiko?” Kaede stared in shock at the Mage sitting in Shuichi’s chair. Himiko yawned, getting herself comfortable on the seat.

“What are you doing here? I-I mean sorry.” Kaede covered her mouth once she noticed how rude that might have come out as.

“Nyeh… I’m only here because I didn’t want to be alone.” Himiko explained, laying her head on her folded arms. “With Tenko trying to kill Angie and Shuichi leaving to either follow Tenko or help Kokichi, I kind of had no choice but to stay with you guys.”

Kaito sweat dropped. “You’re making it sound like we’re the worst choice in a bad situation.”

“Wait a minute,” Kaede had noticed something that Himiko had said. She stared at Himiko’s drooping eyes. “You make it sound like you and Shuichi already hung out.”

Himiko ‘nyeh’s again, looking on the verge of falling asleep. “Shuichi sticks to Tenko like glue the same way that she does to me. Naturally we would talk to each other from time to time. I like him. He gives nice head pats.”

“Is that the only reason you like him?” Kaito guffaws. Wait until he tells Shuichi.

“Nyeh! His also very nice. His the calm to Tenko’s storm… Or something along the line.” Himiko’s voice rose during her dialogue but soon burned out towards the end.

“You’re… really lazy aren’t you.” Maki said more of a statement than an answer. Himiko actually puffed up her chest, an air of arrogance around her.

“Why of course. One time I was so lazy that I stayed in bed for two days straight. Tenko had to bring me all of my food.” She sounded proud of herself.

Kaede really had nothing to say to that.

Himiko deflated soon after, going back to laying her head on the table. “Kind of sad. Once Tenko and Shuichi starts dating then Tenko will spend more time with Shuichi.”

Kaede ears perked up. Maki groans.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Kaede waves her arms in the air, almost hitting Kaito in the face. “Are you telling me that you also believe that the both of them will end up together?”

Himiko looks at her like she grew a second head (“Why is everyone staring at me like that?” Kaede complained). “You would either have to be stupid or lack dating experience for you to not be able to read between the lines.”

“Ah ha!” Kaede pointed at Kaito, who jumped from the loud volume of her shout. “See? I’m not the only one! There’s someone else who thinks those two were meant to be.”

“’Meant to be’ is a bit of an exaggeration don’t you think?” Maki went ignored once again while Kaede jumped up and down on her seat in joy. Kaito looks shell shocked. It was one thing for Kaede to spout her crazy theories but for Himiko to share the same idea could only mean one thing.

Was it true?

Shuichi… Shuichi and Tenko? Together?

Shuichi was going to get laid before him?!

That can’t be. Doesn’t the hero always get the ladies first?

Granted he was glad that it wasn’t Tenko but at least Shuichi has someone.

No one even likes him yet!

Maki sneezes.

“Gesundheit.” Kaito flashed her a grin before going back to sulking.

No one even likes him!

“So, when do you think they’re going to go out?” Kaede leaned towards Himiko. Guess she found a new friend to share her wild fantasies with. “When are they going to get married? How many kids? Will they name one after me?”

“Geez, you’re worst then Tenko…” Himiko lamented. “I really thought I’ve gotten rid of her too.”

“You really don’t like Tenko do you?” Kaito raised an eyebrow. Apparently over his self-deprecation.

“I like her… as a friend.”

Ouch.

Kaito is laughing again.

Tenko decided to walk back to the classroom at that moment. Her shoulders were still hunched, and her fist were clenched. She didn’t seem to notice that Himiko sat somewhere else as she sat back down on her desk without even a glance in her direction.  Kaito, Kaede, and Maki were staring at her back in silence, no one moved, no one breath.

Then Himiko ‘nyeh’s.

Tenko’s head whipped to their direction so fast that Kaede thought she might accidentally snap her neck.

Kaede started shaking. Kaito was turning blue in the face, for he knows that if something was going to happen it would happen to him first. Maki, however, was the dictionary definition of calm. Himiko fell asleep, snoring away while mumbling ‘magic’.

Shuichi walked through the door.

He immediately took note of Tenko in the room and a smile of relief wormed its way into his face.

“There you are Tenko. I was looking everywhere for you.” He walked over to her and it was only then that he noticed how tense she still looked. “Still pretty upset I’m guessing?”

“That’s an understatement.” Tenko mumbles. She felt her body grow more ragged when Shuichi sat on the chair next to her. And why wouldn’t she? After all, it was his fault that this mess started in the first place because he wouldn’t leave her well enough alone to the point that Kokichi noticed their close proximity. She wanted to tell him to take a hike, but she couldn’t even muster the will to do so anymore. She’s gotten used to his presents. She’s gotten soft. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your friend?”

“Ah, I would but Himiko kind of took my spot there.” Shuichi scratch the back of his head, chuckling nervously. The Detective barely did anything but already Tenko can feel herself relaxing, her eyes softening.

His laughter sounds… cute in a sense. Really shows how harmless Shuichi is. Not that Tenko would be caught dead saying that aloud.

“What? So, I’m the worst choice in a bad situation?” Tenko meant for that as a joke. Her? Joking with a degenerate? Impossible. Apparently, Shuichi thought the same thing as he opted a shocked expression. Like what she said was appalling.

“Of course not! I would be with you more often if I could, but I know how much you don’t like men, so….” Shuichi trailed off, he could have sworn that Kaede was excitedly saying something in the background, but he couldn’t be so sure, being completely focused on Tenko.

Tenko, herself, was preoccupied with what he said. He would choose to be with her? Why? What did he get from this? She could easily say that he was clearly lying but one look at him made her rethink that.

“H-Huh? Where do you get off spouting stuff like that? You like playing with a girl’s heart?” Tenko tried to ignore the slight stutter.

“W-what? No!” Shuichi exclaimed, holding his hands in front of him as if that would protect from Tenko. “I just want you to be happy Tenko. I mean, I really care for you and-“

“Ehh?! You really have no tact now do you?”

“No, I guess I really don’t.” Shuichi tried to play it off with a joke, but his embarrassment was clear to see. Tenko is kind of glad that she isn’t the only one. On the outside, the words had no effect on her, she was the picture of calm. Inside was a different story, she was a nervous wreck. Is this what a love confession felt like?! Wait, is that even a love confession? Tenko is so confused.

And where was the teacher when you needed him?

As if saying his name summoned him, the teacher chooses that very moment to walk into the classroom. He didn’t bother looking up when he does attendance, already knowing who would be absent and who would be in class. Shuichi offered Tenko a nervous sort of smile before he turned his attention to the teacher.

Tenko was distracted the whole time.

……

Tenko was having a crisis.

The moment classes ended, Tenko was out the door before Himiko or Shuichi could say anything to her. Running straight to the bathroom, Tenko slammed the door shut and pressed her back against the door. Her heart hasn’t calmed down at all since Shuichi said all that about caring and being with her and Tenko couldn’t make heads or tails of any of these.

The real question that she’s been having was why she’s feeling this way.

If it was anyone else, you can believe that Tenko would have thrown them to the other side of the room for spouting such absurdity.

But not Shuichi.

He is also a degenerate male, the scum of the earth that deserve nothing but misery and death.

Except Shuichi.

Degenerate would do anything to get what they want, even using a poor girl’s heart.

But she knows that Shuichi wouldn’t do anything like that.

W-Was Kokichi right? Might she actually… like Shuichi?

Tenko was surprised when she wasn’t immediately repulsed by the idea of liking Shuichi. In fact, she felt the side of her lips slightly tug up.

Her heart fluttered at the thought of the boy. The one who she now realizes she consider a friend. But… She wanted more. Can she take the next step? Will she take the chance in following her heart and pursue him? Would that be the right thing to do?

She didn’t know.

But then again, she doesn’t always think through and most of the things always seems to work out so why couldn’t this?

A knock on the door brought her out of her musing.

“Right.” Tenko whispers to herself. She surprisingly felt lighter, more like herself over the past few days. Maybe this was the right choice.

Leaving the bathroom and apologize to the waiting girl, Tenko made her way to the classroom, hoping with all her might that he was still there.

She saw him as soon as she walked into the room. Shuichi was still on Himiko’s seat, fiddling with a pencil while mulling over some school work. He looked up when he heard the door opening, his face lighting up when he saw who was at the door way. Tenko’s face heated up at the sight of the beaming smile and this time, she didn’t berate herself when the word ‘pretty’ passed through her head.

“T-Tenko! I was hoping that you would come back. I, ah, I hope I didn’t say anything too weird to you back there.” If Shuichi still had his hat, then he surely would have lowered it by now. Tenko took a moment to answer, too busy looking around the class.

Good. It was empty.

Tenko took a calming breath while walking closer to the boy, making sure to close the door as she does. “You _should_ apologize. Messing with a maiden’s heart is the worst thing a degenerate could do.”

Shuichi’s smile fell, and he looked like he was about to say something to remedy the situation but Tenko raised her hand, stopping him before he could.

“But I guess I can forgive you this time because you helped make me realize something.”

“I’m sorry?” The Detective said intelligently, tilting his head in a clear sign of confusion. Tenko took a deep breath, her heart beating faster, her palms getting sweaty, and her face growing more flush than before.

“You see I… I mean, I’ll just go ahead and say it. I-I l…” This was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. She started to play with the helm of her skirt, fidgeting in place. “I think I-“

“Tenko, are you ok? You’re swaying.”

Oh. So, she was. Guess that’s what happens when too much blood goes to your head.

Shuichi grabbed her by the hand and lead her to his previously used seat. Her legs felt wobbly and it made the walk agonizingly slow.

“This is not fair.” Tenko mumbles, just barely loud enough for Shuichi to hear. Quirking an eyebrow at the Aikido Master, Shuichi sat her down as gently as he could, much to her relief.

“Fair? What are you talking about? Are you ok there Tenko?” Shuichi was getting increasingly concerned for the black-haired girl in front of him.

“Why weren’t you born a girl? You already have the looks down! That would have made it so much easier!” Shuichi blinks.

“Seriously, are you ok? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?” Shuichi hesitated for only a second before he brought his face closer to hers, touching her forehead with his hand to check her temperature.

Tenko would have blush more if it weren’t for the fact that she was already at maximum blushing power.

Their faces were so closer that it wouldn’t take much at all for Tenko to just lean in and…

Tenko had a moment of inspiration, a way to tell him without verbally telling him. She had to do it now before he pulled away, it’s already been a few seconds. Tenko knew that if she didn’t do it now then she would regret it for the rest of her life. Or until tomorrow.

She mustered up the last of her courage. Nodding to herself in assurance and Shuichi only had a second to wonder why she did that before Tenko brought their face together and captured his lips.

Soft.

That’s the first word that enters Shuichi’s mind describes the feeling of Tenko’s lips. He was utterly shocked, he couldn’t move, his eyes widening to a comical proportion.

Tenko was kissing him!

Not one on the forehead. Not one on the cheeks. Not even one on his nose.

A full kiss on his lips.

Shuichi’s mind shuts down.

On Tenko’s side, she had her eyes screwed shut. They only just started and already she felt that time sped up while at the same time slowed down. Nothing else matter. It was only them and this magical moment. She is wonder why he isn’t kissing back though. Was she not good? Was this not how it usually happens in movies and tv shows? Did she have bad breath? Did he… not like her back?

Humiliation soon hit her like a tsunami.

Of course, he wouldn’t. why would he when he has a better choice like Kaede? Tenko was starting to think this was a mistake.

So, imagine her surprise when Shuichi started kissing her back. Pressing his lips back to hers with equal fervor. His hands drifted down to her waist and grabbed her bare midriff, making her gasp into the kiss. Shuichi’s shirt was held in a bundle in Tenko’s hand so tightly that she almost rips it.

They didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Locked in a moment that they both didn’t want to end. Alas, the need for air was proving to be too great and with great reluctance, they pulled apart.

“So,” Shuichi began, breathing heavily. His head was still reeling from their kiss. Luckily for him, Tenko was there to give him a hand.

“That was something. A good something.” She licks her lips, a silly grin growing on her face. “An amazing something.”

The Detective chuckles, he couldn’t have put it himself. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Tenko potentially like him the same way that he does. He always thought of her as beautiful since the moment he laid his eyes on her. Sure, her hate for men made him falter for a few days and the incident with the sweets made him even less sure of himself but the encouragement from Kaede was all he needed to keep going. ‘ _Maybe hard work does pay off.’_

He was pulled out of his musing (literally) when Tenko pulled him back to resume where they left off.

He’ll worry about that another time.

The End.

** Omake: **

“And so, we’re officially going out.” Shuichi announced, for once standing up straight in front of his entire class. Tenko stood right next to him, grasping his hand tightly. She wasn’t nervous by any means, she didn’t care what anyone would say, especially not those degenerate males. But she figured that Shuichi could use the motivation. After all, it took the couple a few days to finally come clean and tell the whole class.

His announcement was met with silence. For a whole minute. Shuichi didn’t falter though, continuing to stand straight and staring each of his classmates in the eyes.

Sort of helps that Tenko is there with him so he knew he would be ok.

“Did you fuck yet?”

Most people would think it was Miu or Kokichi that would have said that.

Nope!

It was Maki.

And suddenly the room got loud.

“Oh my God, seriously? How did it happen? You have to tell me!”

“Atua is very happy. He wishes the two of you the absolute best.”

“Nyeh, the room is too loud. Congratulations I guess.”

“Way to go champ! I know you could do it! All you had to do was believe in yourself.”

“First you throw me out the window, then you steal my man? What’s wrong with you?!”

“Make sure to treat her like true gentlemen, Shuichi.”

“Who would have thought that Pooichi would turn Tencrotch from a rug-muncher to a dick-sucker!”

“That’s completely uncalled for!” Tenko shouted, making Miu shrink into herself.

“W-What the hell? Who yells at people for no reason!”

“You’re giving me plenty of reasons to yell at you with that one sentence!”

“Oh, I get it.” Miu nods like she actually does get it. “You’re afraid I’ll steal your first taste of dick because of your none existence skills, is that it?”

“I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!”

“Yeah do it! I don’t want that smelly whore within 500 miles close to me!”

Shuichi sighs. It almost feels like nothing changed at all. Yet…

He smiled warmly as Tenko and Kokichi both ganged up on Miu, who looked on the verge of crying. He must have been staring hard cause Tenko tore her gaze from the two and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“What do you want? Do you want me to throw _you_ out the window?”

“No, nothing like that. I rather not get hurt.” He chuckles nervously. Tenko smiles in satisfaction.

Yep, nothing changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read the whole thing (Or just skipped to the end cause it was that awful). Like I said at the very top. Please tell me what you think and what I can improve on.
> 
> Please don't tell me 'Oh this is awful. Quit while you're ahead.' Give me real feedback, thank you.


End file.
